


Transactions

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mobster AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Business, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Human, Mobsters, Porn, Prostitution, Sadism, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightfury is in need of money and looks for company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transactions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AussieTransfan2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/gifts).



Nightfury needed money. She had to support herself and Pixel, but her daytime job could only get them so far along. Pixel was still in school and while she did have a part-time job to help with expenses, it still wasn’t enough. And she would be damned before she allowed both of them to end up homeless.  
  
So even though others would look down on her, Nightfury took to the streets to make ends meet. It was unsavory at times, but desperate people paid out the nose just to be with her. She was thankful that she was considered attractive, which allowed her to charge a little extra. And on a good night, she could make a decent amount of cash since people were willing to pay so much for her “services.”  
  
She had thought tonight was simply going to be another one of those good nights. She had approached a rather handsome man in a very-well tailored suit and offered him a good night for the right price.  
  
At first, he just looked over her before taking a hold of her chin and forcing her to look at him. She had been surprised, especially when she could feel the strength behind that hand. This was no ordinary man and she had thought about fighting him off, but he did nothing more than look over her so she remained still. Besides, she had a feeling that even if she did try to fight him, he could probably take her down and she didn’t want to find that out.  
  
When he let her go, he simply asked what she could handle and how much she charged. Though she gave him her prices, she had to ask what he had meant by his first question. All he said was that he was a sadist and nothing more.  
  
Nightfury should have thought of it more. She should have walked away. But she had been curious and she had wanted the money this guy seemed willing to offer. So she allowed him to take her with him inside this rather sleek black car, tinted windows and everything. There were two other men – a smaller and leaner man with a giant muscular man – in there and a rather hulking-sized woman. They all wore black suits and she wouldn’t lie, it was a rather intimidating sight, especially since she was dressed the way she was.  
  
None of them said anything and only really the large man had glanced at her before they drove off. If it weren’t for the dark atmosphere, she would have assumed that this was a scene right out of Pretty Woman. But her client definitely did not seem like the workaholic corporate raider Edward Lewis was. No, he was someone much more… dangerous.  
  
Still, it had been a bit strange when they came to this very nice and expensive apartment complex. Normally, her parents just took her to some run down motel and that was the end of that.  
  
Currently, Nightfury was in the man’s bathroom. He had ordered her to take a shower before they did anything. His apartment… No. It wasn’t an apartment. It was a penthouse that covered the top three stories of this huge, extravagant building. It was a bit jarring, but she didn’t question it one bit. She was not about to cause any trouble with this client. Not when she knew she would have no chance of getting out of it unscathed.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she dried off her hair and put on the bathrobe provided for her, stepping outside into the room. Her was client was sitting there on the loveseat in his bedroom, taking a sip from a small class of what she could only assume to be scotch.  
  
He didn’t even look at her when she came out. “Are you done?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Good. Did you bring protection?”  
  
That was normally something her clients had on them. Or she would let them do it unprotected for an extra fee.  
  
“… No.”  
  
“Very well.”  
  
“You don’t want to–”  
  
“I’m not risking getting any diseases from a street whore, regardless of how careful you have been with past exchanges.”  
  
She frowned, but bit her tongue. Primus, she was clean. She always made sure that she was careful with who she slept with. If she got an STD, she wouldn’t be able to make as much money or get as many clients. Still, she could understand what this man meant. It was better to be safe than sorry.  
  
And at least this way, she wouldn’t have to worry about getting pregnant.  
  
Before she realized it, they had gotten down to business. And that was all this was – a business deal. A transaction. Her body for his money. And she would charge extra for anything else he wanted to do. Even if the price seemed ridiculous. But this man obviously had money to pay for whatever he wanted.  
  
So if he wanted her naked on the bed with her hands tied behind her back and her legs spread with the help of a spreader bar, then that was how it was supposed to be. Even though she  _was_  a bit on high alert and nervous about all of this. None of her other clients had ever done something like this before…  
  
A dark chuckle rang out, making her feel vulnerable. Primus, this guy’s money better have been worth it.  
  
She flinched when she felt a hand on her backside, strong fingers rubbing over her skin. “Well, you certainly are a rather pretty one… I have to wonder why you would resort to asking strangers to fuck you like a bitch.”  
  
Nightfury would have talked, but the man had gagged her early with a cloth. Instead, she simply lied there on her hands and knees, flinching a bit when his hand smacked her. Damn it, she felt so vulnerable, like prey. This never happened before whenever she was with a client… Just who the hell was this guy?  
  
“Now… How should we go about this?”  
  
A groan escaped past her lips when she suddenly felt his hand dip to her open pussy. He gently rubbed over it, fingers tickling over her labia and rubbing against her clit. Nightfury shivered, insides starting to spasm. Crap, she was already starting to get wet…  
  
“I’ll make this as quick as I please,” the man murmured, pushing a finger into her entrance. He smirked when he heard her squeak, inner walls spasming around his finger. “Well, I see you cleaned up nicely in here… Good. I don’t feeling like shoving myself inside someplace another man has already cum.”  
  
She bit back a growl. Christ, he was her first customer of the night; she wasn’t that big of a whore. And he might have been her last customer of the night too, considering he promised to give her a nice pay. Of course, that could have simply meant an extra ten dollars. She sure hoped not though, since she was allowing him to do all of this.  
  
Another finger pushed inside of her, Nightfury giving a harsh moan. Primus, she could feel his fingers curl up inside of her, rubbing against her inner walls and spreading them out. Her toes curled as her cheeks heated up. It felt… really good. Way better than anything any other clients did to her.  
  
Oh Primus, she was getting wet. She could feel her inner walls spasm hard, her client giving a dark chuckle.  
  
“Seems you get aroused rather easily… Filthy bitch.”  
  
She yelped into her gag when he slapped her ass with his other while the other one was starting to thrust in and out of her pussy, pain and pleasure shooting up her spine. Shit, shit, shit, she couldn’t relax her body… She could feel her inner walls clench and spasm around the thick digits inside of her…  
  
“MMMMM!!!”  
  
She ended up screaming when she felt him add a third finger inside of her, thrusting hard and fast without caring what it did to her. She squirmed and moaned hard, legs shaking as she could fell juices squirting out of her, no doubt staining her client’s hand and her thighs. Her pussy was trembling, spasming…  
  
“I think you’re wet enough.”  
  
Nightfury could only groan when he yanked out his hands. She turned her head to see him unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants down a bit. Giving a small moan, she turned away and closed her eyes, waiting for him to push it in. Hearing the sounds of a condom packet being ripped open, she mentally prepared herself for him to push in.  
  
But her eyes shot open when she felt something bigger than she expected.  
  
Jerking her head back, Nightfury’s eyes widened when she saw how thick her client actually was. Holy shit… She  _never_ had had a client who was that big before. It looked almost unnatural. She squirmed a bit, but the man placed a hand down on her back, pressing her down into the sheets as he chuckled.  
  
“Not used to my size? I’m surprised, considering how much you probably get around.”  
  
She moaned and whimpered, squirming under him as he lined his cock up to her entrance.  
  
“Oh well – you’ll be fine.”  
  
That was her only warning when he suddenly shoved his dick inside of her, Nightfury’s eyes widened as she screamed into her gag. Her entire body collapsed onto the bed, only her hips being held up by her client, who just smirked down at her as she groaned and spasmed around his cock.  
  
“There… You took it all in.”  
  
Nightfury was still struggling to collect her bearings. Primus, it was so hot and hard and thick… Her inner walls rippled and clenched around him, trying to adjust to this large foreign thing. She thanked Primus that it hadn’t been painful, but she still had to adjust the thick organ now inside of her body.  
  
Her client had other plans though as he slowly pulled out before quickly shoving it back in. Nightfury shrieked and arched her back, the man giving a dark chuckle.  
  
“Nice and tight… Not bad for a little street whore.”  
  
Nightfury was powerless as the man started up a quick and hard pace. She could only moan and lie there, body trembling with pleasure and surprise with each slam of his dick to her cervix. Cry after cry escaped past her lips, pleasure coursing through her with each thrust.  
  
She moaned when he leaned over her, one hand at her breast and the other reaching under her to play with her clit. He snickered darkly in her ear, poor Nightfury shivering at his dark tone.  
  
“You’re so wet and you’re tightening up,” he murmured, nipping her ear. “You’re quite the needy little bitch, aren’t you?”  
  
She tried to glare back at him, but he just laughed at her, pinching and rubbing at her clit rougher than before. It made her moan and throw back her head, effectively cause her angry face to dissolve into a pleasured expression.  
  
“You’re clenching,” he sneered, removing his hand from her breast to hold her hip. “Your clit’s rather sensitive.”  
  
Nightfury just closed her eyes as he continued to slap his hips into hers, her entire womanhood spasming in pleasure. Dear Primus, it was all so much… Her insides were wet and he was so hot and hard. She had never felt this good before with a client. Was it because she was tied up and powerless to stop him? Was she actually a masochist or had masochistic tendencies?  
  
Whatever the reason, she knew she was actually ready to cum soon. Damn it, this was so humiliating, but she just didn’t care… Just so long as she came-  
  
Her client suddenly stopped thrusting, making her freeze up. His fingers were still rubbing her clit, but much more slowly. Deliberately. More and more juices leaked out of her busy as she whimpered and squirmed, trying to push back into him.  
  
He held her by the hip though and kept her in place. Keeping her steady, he reached up and undid the gag around her mouth, allowing Nightfury to pant hard and moan louder.  
  
“Now… If you want to get off, you’ll have to beg me.”  
  
Nightfury’s eyes widened as she looked back at him. He just smirked at her, waiting patiently. Damn it, she wanted to hit him so hard… But her hands were literally tied. She was in no position to fight back. And she wanted to cum so badly. But begging? Fuck, she wouldn’t do something like that!  
  
Seeing her squirm and glare at him, her client smacked her ass.  
  
“AAAH!”  
  
“If you don’t beg… I’ll just have to leave you here and I can get off another way with that mouth of yours.”  
  
Damn it, damn it, damn it!  
  
“… Please…”  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Please, s-sir…” Primus, she wanted to vomit at herself for stooping so low, but she just wanted to get off. “Please, sir… Please, let me cum.”  
  
Her client chuckled. “Well, since you asked so sweetly, I can oblige.”  
  
Nightfury gasped when he started to rub at her clit again, but they soon turned into heavy moans and screams of delight when he started pounding into her again. It felt way too good and she just wanted to get off and get paid. Even when she felt him cum with a harsh growl, he still kept thrusting wildly into her, rubbing and pinching her clit roughly.  
  
It was enough to get her to orgasm as well with a heavy moan, entire body spasming as a wave of exhaustion came over her.  
  
But they weren’t done yet. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Nightfury had been there for almost four hours by the time he was done with her. But at least he was nice enough to let her shower to get all his cum off of her body. Christ though, she was exhausted. She didn’t think she could handle another client tonight. Her legs were still weak from everything the man had done to her.  
  
Surprisingly though, when she finished her shower, he wasn’t there. The huge man who she had seen in the car when she first came was standing there, holding out a small envelope to her. Apparently, his boss, Megatron he called him, had other things to attend to and he would be taking her back to the street corner where they had met.  
  
Huh. Megatron. That name sounded familiar… But she didn’t question it, allowing this behemoth of a man to take her back to the corner. He didn’t talk much, but he never looked at her like she was some dirty whore, so she guessed he wasn’t all that bad.  
  
Now there she was, alone on the street corner again as she debated with herself. Should she look for another client or just go back home? She had dozed off in the car… But she didn’t want to go back to her and Pixel’s apartment with a meager pay for the night. Wait, how much did this Megatron guy give her anyway?  
  
She opened the enveloped and peeked inside…  
  
And almost dropped it when she saw the huge stack of bills.  
  
Shaking off her disbelief, she yanked out the money and started looking over them. More than a thousand dollars were. More than she had ever made in a single night. More than she had ever gotten from any client ever. Just who the fuck was that guy?!  
  
A fluttering newspaper hit her leg, causing her to look down at it. Quickly putting away the money in the small purse she carried with her, she peeled it off her body and moved to throw it away. But she stopped when she saw her client’s face smack-dab in the center of it. Eyes widening, she quickly skimmed through it as disbelief struck her.  
  
Holy… Megatron. The Mafia King. Well, rumored Mafia King, no one could really confirm that the highly respected CEO actually had his hands in the underground world. Though they probably weren’t wrong.  
  
And she had just had sex with him and gotten paid for it.  
  
Yeah, she definitely needed to go back home. For one thing, she had gotten plenty of money to cover her and Pixel for a while. But really, she just needed to lie and sleep.  
  
It was just too much to handle all at once.


End file.
